The Transferred Student
by mrs.ronweasleyy
Summary: Savannah London transfers to Hogwarts in her 6th year. What will happen when a murderer is loose inside of Hogwarts, and his son is Head Boy? R&R plz!
1. New Friends

Chapter 1

Savannah was sitting on the carpet in her room, reading a book and petting her kitten. It was her 16th birthday, and her parents weren't doing anything special for her. They just said she would transfer out of her school Beauxbatons and she would go to Hogwarts instead.

"Savannah! I have a present for you!" called her mom. Savannah stood up and went to the kitchen, where her mum was holding an odd shaped package with an old sheet on top.

"What is it?" she asked, not too excited.

"Open it up and see!" said her mum.

Savannah lazily pulled the old sheet off and there she saw a beautiful eagle owl in a cage.

"That's really great mum, thanks."

"Isn't he just adorable? I thought you should name her Twinkle or Tinker Bell..."

"Mum, no, I had another name in mind, maybe, Rascal?"

"Oh honey, Rascal's such a—such an odd name, Tinker Bell is good, no?"

"MUM! I like Rascal."

"Ok dear, he's your owl, just making suggestions..."

"I'm going upstairs to finish my book, and then we could maybe go somewhere."

"Oh, but honey, I have to stay home, your little brother should be getting back from WC (wizard camp) soon and I have to pick him up, maybe tomorrow, eh?"

"Then dad could take me."

"Honey, your father works for the Ministry of Magic, he couldn't just leave whenever he wanted to, it is not right."

"Mum, he works in the Department of Mysteries; there is nothing to do there!"

"Savannah! I'm surprised at you! That is the most important part of the Ministry of Magic!"

Savannah got angry at this.

"Mum. It's my 16th birthday, and when I want to do something—anything for that matter, you guys are too busy. Can I just go and have a day out alone?"

"I'm sorry, go ahead, if you really want."

"And I'll pick up Joey"

"Thank you dear, take care!"

Savannah ran upstairs to her room, tears in her eyes. She had barely ever seen her father, and he never took days off to be with her, never. She grabbed a small bag, and put some Wizard money and Chocolate Frogs and a nice pack of new Drooble's Best Blowing gum in it. She tied a small harness on her kitten, Cupid, and Rascal, seeing something was going on, jumped on her shoulder.

Savannah laughed. She went back downstairs said bye to her mum and was on her way to Diagon Alley.

She lived in London, so she wasn't too far from the Leaky Cauldron.

"'Ello Tom." She said as she walked in. Tom nodded his head.

She walked through the pub and out back, and entered Diagon Alley.

She went to have ice cream at the ice cream parlor, which was very crowded. When she paid the cashier, she looked around for a place to sit but she couldn't find anywhere. Someone apparently saw her looking around and called her over.

"You can sit with me if you like. I see there're no other seats. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Savannah London, pleasure." They shook hands.

"I haven't seen you around at school; you do go to Hogwarts, correct?"

"Actually, no. My parents just transferred me for my last 2 years, as some kind of birthday present. I used to go to Beauxbatons."

"Oh really? And your going into your—"

"Sixth year."

"Me too! So we're the same age, that's great."

"Yeah, that's cool."

Hermione stood up.

"Harry! Ron! Over here!"

"Huh? Who are they?" asked Savannah.

"My friends, hi guys!" said Hermione, giving them hugs.

"Hey Herms!" said the red-head.

"This is my friend Savannah. She used to go to Beauxbatons, but she's transferred to Hogwarts. She's going to her sixth year also."

"Hi. I'm Ron Weasley." said the red-head.

"Savannah London." she said, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Savannah's jaw dropped.

"_The_ Harry Potter? The one who defeated Voldemort?"

Ron and Hermione winced at the name.

"One and only. I see your one of the few people who isn't afraid to say his name."

"Yeah, me and my entire family. It's like a London family tradition, to say his name. Most people tell me to stop saying it, but I think it's perfectly okay."

"See Ron?" said Harry. "Even she says it. You shouldn't be afraid."

But Ron was deep in conversation with Hermione to listen.

"Hello? Earth to Ron..." said Harry waving his hand in front of Ron's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Hermione was just telling me what a fun summer she had."

"Are you excited for Hogwarts?" interrupted Hermione.

"Well, yeah. Everyone says I'm so lucky to be going there and that it's such a better school then Beauxbatons. I am pretty excited."

"Well you're going to love it there. Its amazing." said Hermione.

"I wonder what house you'll be in?" said Ron. "I mean, sixth years don't go in the Sorting Ceremony I'm sure..."

"Honestly Ronald! Six years and you _still _haven't read _Hogwarts, a History. _Any student above their first year that transfers to Hogwarts has a private Sorting in Dumbledore's office during the Sorting Ceremony with the Caretaker of the school, which is Filch. Would you like me to get you a copy of it now so you could read it on the train?"

"That's ok Herms, I think I'll survive without reading it."

Hermione sighed.

"I'm only trying to help you. But it's your life...go jump off a cliff if you like..."

"Aw come on Herms! You know I hate to read! Especially history!"

"Ron! It's a necessity for your seventh year! Every student must read _Hogwarts, a History _before he or she can graduate!"

"I won't and say I did!"  
"There's a test on it Ronald!"

"Let's leave them." said Harry so only Savannah could hear him. "They get in arguments like this all the time. You just have to walk away. Come on."

He led her into Flourish and Blotts.

"Why are we in here?" asked Savannah.

"I guess we should get _Hogwarts, a History_, especially you. It's only your first year!"

"I guess you're right, but I didn't bring that much money!"

"That's alright, I'll get it for you."

"Oh, thank you. I'll pay you back I promise!"

"No that's ok, my treat. Cute cat by the way."

"Oh!" said Savannah. She had forgotten she had brought Cupid and Rascal with her. "Thank you. His name's Cupid and my owl's name's Rascal. My mum gave him to me today, since it's my birthday."

"Really? Well then, happy birthday!"

"Thank you."

"What would you like for a birthday?"

"Oh, that's ok, you don't need to buy me anything. I mean, we only met today..."

"It doesn't matter. What do you want?"

"Nothing Harry. Really, it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok then, we'd better get back to Ron and Hermione."

"Ok."

Savannah and Harry walked side by side back to the Ice Cream Parlor. She liked Harry. He was a nice boy.

When they got to Ron and Hermione, they were both blushing like crazy!

"What happened you two?"

"Uh, nothing Harry. It's just really hot." said Hermione, becoming redder.

"Ron? What happened?"

"Nothing Harry, like she said. It really is hot."

"I have to use the loo, I'll be right back." said Hermione.

"I have to go too," said Savannah.

"Ok, well see you guys around." said Harry, and he and Ron walked off.

When Savannah and Hermione went into the bathroom, Harry stopped Ron.

"Ok what happened Ron?"

"I asked her out."

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"So now you're like her...boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell! That's great! You've been mad about Hermione for ages!"

"How do you know?"

"You're really bad at keeping something from everyone else Ron, it's completely obvious. The way you look at her, how you call her Herms—"

"Damn!"

"But guess what? Little Ronny's now a big boy!"

"Shut up Harry!" said Ron, playfully punching him in the ribs. "You don't have a girlfriend!"

"You're right. Exactly why I was thinking about asking someone in particular out."

"Who?"

"Guess."

"Parvati Patil?"

"No."

"Lavender Brown?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Savannah?"

"Bingo!"

"You're bloody mad Harry! You've only just met her! What if she ends up in Slytherin?"

"She won't be."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

"I still think you're mad."


	2. Malfoy

Chapter 2

Savannah was back home, packing her trunk for Hogwarts.

"Are you excited dear?" asked her mother.

"No." Savannah lied.

"Well don't worry; you're going to have lots of fun."

"Ok."

"Joey! Hurry up you're going to be late!"

Savannah's brother Joey was going into his second year, and he was transferring to Hogwarts as well.

"I'm finished mum! I'm waiting for Savvy!"

"For the last time Joey, my name is not Savvy, it's Savannah!"

"I like calling you Savvy!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't be mean to your brother Savannah!"

"Let's go mum!" called Joey.

"Come on Savannah, you'll miss the train."

When they got to King's Cross Train Station, Savannah and Joey couldn't find a Platform 9 ¾ .

"Oh look there's Hermione. She could help us."

"Who the bloody hell is Hermione?"

"Watch your language Joey or I'll tell mum."

"Sorry."

"Hermione!" called Savannah.

"Oh! Hello Savannah!" she made her way through the crowd to Savannah and Joey.

"This is my little brother Joey. Joey, this is Hermione. We met at Diagon Alley."

"'Ello." said Joey.

"Hi there." said Hermione.

"Where's Platform Ni—"

"Here, follow me." said Hermione.

She led them through barriers 9 and 10 and they ran through it and were at Platform 9 ¾ .

"Wow." said Joey.

"Come on, we have to find Ron and Harry."

"Ok, Joey, run along and find some friends."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes go."

"Oh there they are!"

"Wait Hermione, before we go in, could you tell me why you and Ron were blushing so much the other day? I mean you don't have to---"

"That's ok. He asked me out. _And_ Harry told me he's been fancying me for ages!"

"Do you like him too?"

"Of course I like him too! I've liked him ever since the first time I laid eyes on him! Well maybe not the first..."

"Hey Herms! Hey Savvy!" said Harry opening the door to the compartment. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"No that's fine." She wasn't lying. Somehow when Harry called her Savvy it sounded better then when Joey called her Savvy. She thought she fancied him for a moment...

Ron gave Hermione a peck on the cheek when he saw her and then blushed like crazy after.

Savannah and Harry couldn't help but giggle.

"Shut up Harry!" said Ron.

"Ron you don't tell a girl to shut up!" said Harry.

"Really? So now you're a girl?"

"No! She laughed too..." he nodded his head toward Savannah.

"I know, that's exactly why I told you to shut up, not her."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Just then another girl walked in. She looked a lot like Ron.

"Did I see what I thought I saw?" she asked.

"I don't know. What did you think you saw?" said Ron.

"_You just kissed Hermione!!!_" Hermione blushed.

"Ginny calm down. They're going out, didn't he tell you?" said Harry.

"No and I was not planning on telling her either until you came along with your big mouth." hissed Ron.

"Oh, sorry..."

Someone smirked. Then a blond haired boy with what looked like two body guards walked in. Savannah immediately thought he was cute.

"So it's true? It's really true? Weasel and the mudblood are dating?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" said Ron.

"Oh I'm so scared!" said Malfoy.

"You should be." said Ron. With that he threw his arm forward in order to punch him but Malfoy blocked him.

"I've been punched by one of you lot before, and it's not going to happen again!"

Ron and Malfoy were rolling around on the floor within seconds.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" someone yelled. Ron and Malfoy stood up.

"Who are you?" asked Ginny.

"Professor Univell, your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. What is going on here?"

"Uh, Ron and Malfoy just got into a little argument that turned physical. No big deal!" said Harry.

"Well I shall need to know your full names' and your houses for there will be consequences for this behavior."

"He's Draco Malfoy and I'm Ron Weasley. I'm in Gryffindor and he's in Slytherin."

"Gryffindor and Slytherin, eh? I see the reason for the argument." She chuckled but everyone just stared at her. "Right then, 10 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor and you will both serve detention in my office tomorrow. As for the rest of you I'm sorry you had to meet me this way. I can be rather nice when I'm in a good mood. Enjoy yourselves."

"Get out Malfoy!" yelled Hermione once the Professor was out of the compartment.

"There's no need to be told to do so." said Malfoy. "As for you Weasel, watch your back."

"Are you threatening me?" yelled Ron.

"I suppose I am." said Malfoy. He snickered and left the compartment.

"Oh Ron are you alright?" said Hermione bending down by his sprawled out body on the floor of the train.

"Yes, I'm fine." he said.

"You're eye is swollen." said Savannah.  
"Don't worry, I'll live."

"Ron, you need to go straight to Madam Pomfrey when we get there, alright?" said Ginny.

"Ok, I'll go, just help me up for Merlin's sake." Hermione and Harry pulled Ron up by his hands.

"Do you want me to get you anything to eat, the cart is coming this way." said Hermione.

"No, I'm fine. Do you want something?"

"No Ronald, you can't get up. Just lie down until we get there."

"Who was that boy?" asked Savannah.

"Malfoy? Our worst enemy." said Harry.

"Yeah, he's hated us and we've hated him ever since we first met. The bloody fool." said Ron.

"He didn't seem very nice." admitted Savannah. "Oh, and who is she?" she whispered to Harry, referring to Ginny.

"She's Ron's little sister. Ginny come here, this is Savannah. She's transferred from Beauxbatons."

"Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you." said Ginny shaking her hand.

"Look!" said Hermione looking out the window. "We're here! We're back at Hogwarts!"


	3. Head Girl

Chapter 3

Savannah looked out the window and gasped at what she saw. It was a huge castle, about two times the size of Beauxbatons.

"Wow." she said.

"I'm so excited!" Ginny shrieked. "Our 5th year is supposed to be the best!"

"Not for me it wasn't." mumbled Harry.

"Why not?" asked Savannah.

"It's a long story, and it has to do with you-know-who and Sirius Black." said Hermione.

"So two evil people against a couple of innocent children? That's not fair."

"No!" yelled Ron. "Sirius Black isn't evil! It was Peter Pettigrew! Sirius was innocent!"

"I-I'm sorry I offended you." said Savannah, taken aback.

"It's not me your offending, it's Harry! Sirius Black is Harry's godfather!"

"Thanks for telling the whole world Ron." said Harry.

"Sorry." said Ron, turning pink on the ears.

"You're serious? Sirius Black is really your godfather? I thought he was trying to kill you!"

"That's what I thought at the beginning too. But he was only trying to kill Peter Pettigrew, Ron's rat."

"An Animagi." said Hermione, looking at the confused look on Savannah's face.

"Oh." said Savannah.

"We're getting off the train, come on, let's go!" said Ginny.

They all pushed their way off of the train and out on the wet grass.

"It's so c-cold!" said Ginny hugging her arms.

"Hello Hagrid!" said Harry.

"Wow." said Savannah. "We have someone like that also, at Beauxbatons, but not as big as him! Is he friendly?"

"Of course! He's a person, just like us, only bigger!" said Ron stupidly.

"Come on, let's get on the carriages!" said Ginny.

"Uh, Ginny," said and unfamiliar voice, "would you like to sit with me on a carriage?"

"Of course, Neville. See you guys around." she added to Savannah, Harry Ron, and Hermione.

"I don't think we'll all fit in one carriage," said Hermione, "why don't you go with Savannah, Harry, and Ronald and I will go together?"

"Ok, sure." said Harry, thinking it may be the only opportunity to be alone with Savannah. He wanted to ask her out right then, on the carriage, but something about the way Savannah looked at the castle made him want to wait until he knew her better, just like Ron had said.

"It's so beautiful!" said Savannah. "It looks nothing like Beauxbatons; it was much smaller and cheaper there."

"I'm sure." said Harry.

Once they were in the castle, Savannah looked around as if she was in heaven; it seemed she had seen nothing of the sort her whole life.

"Savannah and Joey London! Savannah and Joey London come here to get sorted! Savannah and Joey London!"

"I'd better go, see you around." said Savannah to Harry.

She looked around to see who was calling her name, and saw a strange looking man with a lantern in his hands and a cat at his heel. Next to him was Joey, looking around for his sister.

"Oy! Savannah! O'r here!" he called.

"I know!" said Savannah as she ran over to the man and Joey.

"I am Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts. Follow me to be sorted. You're the only ones this year."

Joey didn't seem to understand what he meant. Filch led them into his office, a very unpleasant place to be. It was messy and smelled of gasoline.

"This is your office?" asked Joey holding his nose. "It reeks!"

"Joey! Be quiet!" said Savannah.

"Yes it is my office young man, and if you don't like the smell then get out and get back on the train home, because you have to be in here to get into Hogwarts. Sit!"

They both sat, realizing that this man was no one to mess with.

"Who first?" he asked, pulling out a torn up hat. "And hurry up; we've got to get this hat up to the great hall in 10 minutes for the Sorting Ceremony."  
"Er, she'll go first!" said Joey.

Savannah rolled her eyes as she put the hat on her head.

_Hmm...this is a difficult one. Very brave, that's good, and smart, you seem like a true friend. Difficult, very difficult. Tell me, where do you want to go?_

"Where are Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" she asked aloud.

"She's a little crazy!" said Joey to Filch.

_Potter? He was a difficult one, yes where did I put him? Ah, it was Gryffindor, where the brave one's are! Are you sure? You are a smart one, Ravenclaw would suit you well._

"I'm sure."

_Well then. GRYFFINDOR!_ Yelled the hat.

"Right, hurry up then, give it to the boy, we're running late." said Filch looking at his watch.

The hat took a shorter time with Joey then it yelled...GRYFFINDOR! So they were both in the same house.

"Go to the Great Hall now; ask the portraits for directions, I've got to take a shortcut that leads to the back room, forbidden to students. Run along then, and sit at your house table!"

They got to the Great Hall shortly, and it wasn't very difficult to find. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked eagerly over in her direction when she came sprinting in.

"I got Gryffindor!" she yelled once she reached them.

"Yes!" they all said.

"Sit, hurry! The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." said Hermione.

The Sorting Ceremony wasn't very interesting, but was Savannah glad when the food came, she was starving! She gobbled it up and was finished before everyone else. When the plates were all cleaned, all the students waited eagerly to find out who the Head Boy and Head Girl were going to be.

"For Head Boy and Head Girl, I have made a decision that may surprise all of you. Head Girl first of all, will be Savannah London, who just transferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts, a round of applause for her please." said Dumbledore.

"What? Me? But I barley just got here!" said Savannah, but she still smiled at winning the position of Head Girl.

"And as for the Head Boy, he could not make it with us tonight, but he will be here tomorrow afternoon. A round of applause for Sam Valgith, a new student that transferred from Durmstrang!"

"Who's he?" asked Savannah.

"I don't think anyone here knows." said Hermione.

"All of you, off to bed, and may the new Head Girl come up here for a word with me. Good night to you all!"

Everyone left the Great Hall and Savannah went to Dumbledore.

"Hello, sir." she said.

"Ah, Savannah London, we meet alas!" Savannah smiled. "Eh, follow me, and I will show you to your dormitory."

"Wait, so it's not in the Gryffindor house?"

"Yes, yes, you actually have two dormitories. One is in the house you are in, and one you share with Head Boy, whom you will not meet until tomorrow."

"Oh. So I get regular classes and everything?"

"Of course, with the Gryffindor students."

"Great! Thank you sir."

Dumbledore led her to the Gryffindor common room, and then to a separate dormitory all for herself.

"Thank you so much, this is amazing." Savannah said.

"It is what the Head Girl deserves. I would actually sleep tonight if I were you. Most of the transfer students don't sleep for their first week! But as you are also Head Girl, you have your duties to maintain, so, sleep well, there's a long day ahead of you."

He turned and left the room. Then Hermione came in.

"You're really lucky, you know? I was hoping I'd be Head Girl ever since I arrived at this school, I've been getting straight A's, I even became a prefect, and now my dream is shattered."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't know. I didn't even want to be Head Girl. Sorry."

"It's really easy for you, isn't it? I've worked hard for all these years, and you just come barging in and take away my dream. It's really not fair. I suppose there's no point in being the braniac anymore. I might as well flunk my 6th year. Night." She left without another word.

Savannah went to sleep, but couldn't help but think by switching to this school, she had shattered someone's dream, and changed her life.


	4. Professor Snape

Chapter 4

Breakfast in the Great Hall was delicious the next morning, but Hermione hadn't said a word to Savannah.

"Hermione!" said Savannah when she got up to leave. "Why are you mad at me?"

"What kind of a question is that? You know exactly why I am mad at you and don't pretend like you don't. I'm going back up to the dormitory."

"Wait! We have Herbology! You can't skip that!"

"I can and I will." And she turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione's gone mad." said Savannah, once she sat back down next to Ron and Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"She's skipping all her classes because she thought the only reason she worked hard all these years was to become Head Girl, and now that I got it she sees no point in attending her classes and she's mad at me. It's not like I wanted to be Head Girl!"

"Poor Hermione. I'd better go see how she's doing. See you guys at Herbology." said Ron.

"Ron, I think you should give her some time alone." said Harry.

"No Harry, I'm going. See you."

"I feel awful. It's all my fault. If I hadn't transferred, Hermione would probably be Head Girl. I've got to talk to Dumbledore. See you around Harry."

"Wait! Oh never mind. Bye!"

"Professor!" said Savannah once she reached Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes, Miss London?"

"Um, I was wondering, do I have to be Head Girl? Even if I don't really want to be?"

"No. You don't. But I understand that the reason you want to give up your position as Head Girl is because your friend, Miss Granger, is mad at you for getting what she's wanted ever since she came to Hogwarts?"

"Why, yes. That's why! But may I ask, if I give up my position, is Hermione the one to get it?"

"Yes, Miss Granger was second in line for getting Head Girl. But I wouldn't give it up so soon; at least wait until Head Boy arrives tonight, and maybe give it a week or two after that to see if you're absolutely sure you want to give it up."

"Oh, thank you Professor! Thank you so much!" Dumbledore smiled and Savannah ran back to Harry.

"So?"

"He said I can give up my position to Hermione, but he said I have to wait at least two weeks. Do you mind saying something to her, so she isn't mad at me?"

"I'll try, but she is a hard person to convince."

"Thank you Harry!" she hugged him. Harry blushed. "Come on! We have Herbology now!"

They ran to their class, looking forward to a lesson with one of the nicest teachers at Hogwarts, but they found something different instead.

"I am Professor Dumpkins, and I am your substitute. Professor Sprout is out ill, and I will be subbing for her until she is well enough to return. Open your books to page 3."

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Savannah.

"I don't know." said Harry. "I hope they get here soon though; Professor Dumpkins doesn't seem very nice."

Savannah nodded.

"Talking in my class?" said Professor Dumpkins, walking up to Savannah's desk. "3 points from Gryffindor. As well as for anyone else who thinks it's ok to talk during a lesson."

He turned around and went back to explaining about a new rare plant called the Cintica, found only in Africa.

"This is boring!" whispered Savannah. Just then 2 people ran into the class.

"Sorry we're late, we were in the bathroom." It was Ron and Hermione.

"Together? What a pathetic excuse."

"No, we're friends, so we waited for each other." said Ron.

"Do not talk back to me young man! 5 points from Gryffindor, the rest of you be quiet and listen!"

Ron and Hermione stared wide-eyed at Professor Dumpkins for a moment, then sat down next to Harry.

"Take notes!" yelled Professor Dumpkins, and everyone quickly pulled out their parchment and a quill.

"He's a mean teacher." mumbled Ron. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Stop this talking! Another 5 points from Gryffindor. The next person who speaks will have detention in my office!"

Everyone was quiet. After class, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Savannah all walked to the dungeons together.

"He was the worst teacher ever! Even worse then Snape!"

"I don't think that's possible." said Hermione.

"Who's Snape?" asked Savannah.

"Your worst nightmare." said Ron.

"Or am I." said a voice. Ron gulped.

"Er, hello, Professor!" he said faking a smile. "Nice day, isn't it?" Snape glared at him and swept past them into the dungeons before them.

"That was Snape?" asked Savannah.

"Yea, see? Told you he was your worst nightmare."

"I see what you mean."

Come on, we're going to be late, and Snape's already mad enough."

They all rushed into the class and took their seats quietly.


	5. Richard Valgith

Chapter 5

Snape started talking about different potions they would be learning that year.

All of a sudden in the middle of Snape's speech, a little boy walked in the class, trembling.

"Probably a first year." whispered Ron. Harry nodded.

"Excuse me Professor Snape," he said.

"What is it?" snapped Snape.

"Professor Binns had me bring this note over; I'm not sure what it's for."

Snape grabbed the note out of the boy's hands and read it silently.

"Pack your things!" said Snape. "All of you. And you!" He added to the little boy. "You come with us."

"What's going on, Professor?" asked Hermione."

"Quiet Granger! Pack and go to the Great Hall! Go!"

All the students squeezed out of the class and started walking toward the Great Hall. Silent whispers went throughout the crowd; they were all wondering what was going on.

"Do you think it has to do with the Sixth Year Ball?" asked Hermione.

"There's a Sixth Year Ball?" asked Savannah. They ignored her.

"I don't know. Do you think Snape would be so mad if it was about the Sixth Year Ball?" asked Harry.

"Snape gets mad about everything." said Ron.

"Good point. Look, it can't be about the Sixth Year Ball. Ginny and a bunch of younger people are here. It must be something important." said Hermione.

The normal 4 tables in the Great Hall had been moved, and there were many chairs instead.

"Come on!" said Savannah running to the nearest four chairs she could find.

"I apologize for the inconvenience!" started Dumbledore. "But a problem has occurred in the castle. There is a murderer on the loose." Many gasps came. "Do not think he is another Sirius Black, a man who was misunderstood." His eyes twinkled in the direction of Harry. "He is much worse! He was a Death Eater, but! But he left Lord Voldemort to become a great ruler on his own."

"Who is he?" someone yelled.

"Richard Valgith."

"Who's that?" whispered Savannah.

"Valgith, Valgith, I know that name!" said Hermione. "Richard Valgith, Richard Valgith, that's it! He's the Samuel Valgith's father! He's the Head Boy's dad!"


End file.
